Te revoir
by Like-a-dream
Summary: Et les erreurs du passé finissent toujours par vous rattraper...
1. Te revoir, PDV Kelly

- Maman ! Maman !

Je me baisse pour regarder ma fille qui m'appelle depuis quelques temps déjà. Occupée à retenir son petit frère pour qu'il n'aille pas jouer avec le charmant petit chien qu'il a rencontré dans l'allée des Embrumes, je n'ai pas pu faire attention à Kate qui elle, ne faisait que me tirer la robe avec insistance.

- Oui ma chérie ? demande-je avec un sourire, tenant toujours Dorian fermement par la main.

- Y a le monsieur là ! (La gamine désigne quelqu'un de l'index) Y arrête pas d'nous suivre ! Pis y ressemble au monsieur sur la photo ! Hein Dorian, qu'il ressemble à l'ami de m'man ?

Le jeune garçon se tourne vers l'ami en question, alors que, de mon côté, je me tourne à mon tour vers ce monsieur qui nous suit partout. Lorsque, enfin je le trouve, je baisse l'index de ma fille, Kate, la bouche grande ouverte, sans lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas poli de montrer quelqu'un du doigt.

- M'man ! Y ressemble à ton ami. A Dago ! Y ressemble à Dago ! On va lui parler, dis dis dis ? me demande mon petit garçon avec enthousiasme, oubliant le chien qui à présent, s'est perdu dans la foule.

Effectivement, la personne qui approche de nous, ne prenant plus le soin de se cacher, ressemble à Drago. Je referme la bouche lentement, et, mettant la main de Dorian dans celle de Kate, alors qu'avec un regard, elle comprend qu'elle doit le garder et rester sur place, je m'approche de Drago.

- Drago ? parviens-je à murmurer, sous le choc.

- Kelly ! Je pensais bien que c'était toi ; mais comme je n'en avais pas la certitude, je t'ai suivie et…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer que je le prends déjà dans mes bras. Je suis heureuse de le rencontrer, après tellement de temps perdu, après son absence, après son départ… Après notre rupture, tout simplement. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et je relâche mon ex avant de le dévisager longuement.

- Comment vas-tu ? Que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de revoir un fantôme ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! (je termine de le dévisager) Tu n'as pas changé ! Et elle, tu es toujours avec elle ?

Au fil de mes questions, je le vois se mettre à sourire avant d'avoir un rire discret et rapide. Je vois une lueur de tendresse dans son regard, qui disparaît bien vite. Peut-être était-ce un souvenir du passé ; à chaque fois qu'il riait comme ça, il me regardait tendrement et m'embrassait, peut-être était-ce mon imagination, ou peut-être avait-il réellement eu ce regard.

- Du calme Kelly ! Si on allait boire quelque chose ? Je te répondrai à ce moment là.

Après une hésitation qui ne dure qu'un bref moment, j'accepte, et je prends mes enfants qui le dévisagent, impressionnés, par la main avant de partir vers un petit restaurant calme – et surtout très cher de Londres en compagnie de Drago.

- Que prendra monsieur ? demande un serveur, lorsque nous sommes installés, quelques instants plus tard.

- Un thé, répond-t-il, avant de voir mon regard, et de rajouter : S'il vous plaît.

- Et sa femme ? demande à nouveau le serveur, après avoir noté la commande de Drago.

- Je ne suis… commence-je, mais le regard de Drago me fait taire. Je voudrai un Fanta, s'il vous plaît.

- Et vos enfants ? questionne le serveur, et je vois à son sourire en coin qu'il est amusé par la situation.

- Notre (j'insiste bien sur le mot) fille Kate, prendra une glace à la vanille, et notre fils, Dorian, prendra un Sprite, réponds-je, amusée à mon tour.

Lorsque le serveur reparti, je le vis étouffer un rire. Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel, alors que mes enfants nous regardent, moi, Drago, et le serveur qu'ils cherchent des yeux, avec des regards interrogateurs.

- Il se foutait totalement de nous, fait Drago alors que je pose mon regard sur lui.

- Evidemment ! Le fait par exemple, que j'ai réussi à faire dire « S'il vous plaît » au grand Drago Malefoy l'a sûrement amusé. En plus, je pense qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas ta femme, et que tu n'as pas de gosses qui ressemblent à ça.

- M'man, ch'est quoi des gosses ? demande Dorian.

- Des enfants, mon chéri, réponds-je.

- Alors mon meilleur ami ch'est « un gosse » ?

- Oui mon chéri, mais 'vaut mieux continuer à l'appeler ''mon meilleur ami, ou Fabi'.

- D'accord maman, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire super mignon.

Je retourne à Drago, avec un sourire d'excuse pour cette interruption. Notre commande arrive, et Kate commence sa glace avec entrain, alors que Dorian boit son Sprite comme un assoiffé.

Drago et moi partons au bar, pour discuter. En effet, devant mes enfants, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile.

- Tu sais Drago, je suis heureuse de te voir, commence-je. Mais… Ca m'a fait mal de te voir partir.

J'essaye de décrypter une émotion sur le visage de Drago, et suis déçue de remarquer que son visage est redevenu complètement impassible ; chose qui arrive souvent lorsque nous parlons de sentiments.

- J'imagine, je m'en excuse.

- Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que je pensais que tu m'aimais vraiment, et que tu me respectais assez pour venir me le dire en face, continue-je en ignorant ses excuses.

- Je m'en excuse, répète-t-il.

- Arrête de t'excuser ! Une lettre ne suffit pas à effacer 4 ans, Drago ! A effacer tous les « Je t'aime » ! fais-je, brutale.

- Je t'aimais vraiment ! Je m'imaginais vraiment passer ma vie avec toi ! J'espérais vraiment avoir des gosses avec toi ! Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête !

- Et pourtant, tu es parti. J'ai tellement eu mal. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai pleuré ? J'ai déprimé ! Je me suis remise en question « Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié ? » « L'ai-je blessé ? » « L'ai-je déçu ? » « M'aimait-il vraiment ? » « Etais-je digne de son amour ? » Et après ça est venue la période où j'ai cru être inutile. Où je me suis sentie sale, dénué d'intérêt, bête, indigne de vivre. Je t'aimais tellement, et, tu m'as tellement déçue, que j'en perdis le goût de la vie, réplique-je.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je ne t'aimais pas, murmure-t-il.

Je soupire, et réplique, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer :

- Il suffisait de me le dire, et non de l'écrire sur une feuille et de l'abandonner dans cette chambre que tu as fini par abandonner aussi !

- Je… J'avais peur de renoncer en te voyant. Je t'aimais à un point que tu ne pouvais imaginer. Et, j'allais sombrer dans tes yeux avant de n'avoir pu te dire quelque chose, se défend-t-il.

Mon regard croise le sien, et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je soupire et bois une gorgée de mon Fanta pour faire passer le choc que ses paroles m'ont provoqué. Il ne s'arrête pourtant pas et continue.

- Je t'aimais à un point inimaginable, mais, Ginny est arrivée et mon amour pour elle me fit oublier mes promesses envers toi. Je finis par lui dire la même chose qu'à toi, et, j'étais aveuglé par l'amour que je vous portais à toutes les deux. Une fois, en larmes, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que tu souffrais, et qu'elle finirait par souffrir aussi. Si je l'ai choisie, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Je t'aimais bien plus que tu ne l'imaginais, mais elle, je l'aimais plus encore. L'amour que je lui portais, à elle, était plus fort encore que cet amour déjà inimaginable que je te portais, à toi. Je ne peux qu'être désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, alors que de mon côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. J'ai été lâche, et je m'en excuse.

La tête toujours baissée, mes larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues. J'aurais tellement voulu entendre ça quand j'étais au plus bas. Ses paroles m'auraient aidé à tourner la page, je ne l'aurai pas haïs un bref instant, j'aurais réussi à me remettre plus vite. Je m'essuie les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, et l'entraîne quelque part où je peux voir mes enfants mais où eux ne peuvent pas me voir.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, je vais bien, je suis directeur de département, je suis heureux, j'imagine. Toi aussi, tu es toujours la même. Tu es magnifique, complimente-t-il au passage. Je suis heureux de te voir, aussi. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, de ton côté…

- Tout va bien. Mes enfants et mon mari me rendent très heureuse. Je pense pouvoir enfin tourner ma page sur toi, chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire, jusqu'à présent.

Sans prévenir, je l'embrasse. A ma plus grande surprise, il me répond, et au bout d'un moment, je le relâche.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? me demande-t-il, avec effarement.

- Je voulais juste voir si je ressentais encore quelque chose.

- Et… ?

- Rien, réponds-je, alors qu'en fait, mon cœur bat à 250 à l'heure.

Tous nos souvenirs que j'avais enfouis dans ma mémoire reviennent au galop, et je me rends vite compte que je viens de faire une erreur qui ne m'aidera certainement pas à tourner la page. « Je suis heureuse, et je ne vais pas plaquer ma vie pour un amour d'enfance. Je vais bien. » Me répète-je mentalement, en lui faisant un sourire très convaincant.

- En tout cas, fait-il comme si de rien n'était, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as vraiment changé, et, sans toi, je n'en serais pas où j'en suis maintenant, continue-t-il, avant de changer brusquement de sujet : Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?

- J'ai accepté ton choix. Le simple fait de savoir que tu étais heureux quelque part m'aidait à sourire. Et, comme je t'aimais vraiment, je n'avais besoin que de cette information pour être heureuse. Je n'en étais pas consciente, je pris du temps à m'en rendre compte. Et j'ai remonté la pente, et j'ai rencontré Harry, et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Auror, avec deux gosses et l'homme le plus célèbre de l'histoire de la magie comme mari. Qui aurait cru ça de moi ?

- Moi. J'avais pour toi l'ambition que tu n'avais pas pour toi-même, me répond-t-il.

Je lui souris, puis jette un œil à mes enfants, et remarquant qu'ils ont fini depuis longtemps et qu'apparemment, ils s'ennuient vraiment, je me tourne vers Drago et murmure :

- C'était sympa ! 'faudrait que tu nous suives plus souvent dans Londres comme ça. J'y retourne, Dorian et Kate veulent aller faire les magasins. Au revoir !

Et je me lève, il me salue, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me retourner vers lui en retournant vers mes enfants. Ils font de grands gestes à « L'ami de maman, alias le monsieur de la photo, dit Dago » et nous sortons du restaurant. Au dernier moment, je me retourne, accorde un dernier sourire à Drago et lui fait un geste de la main avant de me noyer dans la foule. Je suis heureuse. Je ne peux qu'être heureuse, avec la vie que j'ai. Et je le suis. Seulement, avec Drago, je l'aurai certainement été plus. C'est un fait, c'est une chose qui, malheureusement, ne pourra jamais changer. J'ai pris Harry alors que je voulais Drago, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer autant Harry que j'aurais pût aimer Drago. Drago était l'homme de ma vie, et, en refusant de tout plaquer aujourd'hui pour lui, je décide une fois de plus de le laisser passer. Je décide encore une fois de ne pas me battre pour lui. Et c'est malheureusement mieux comme ça. Heureuse, mais pas complètement. Il est le vide qui sera toujours présent.


	2. Te revoir, PDV Drago

Elle est là. Cela fait des années que je ne l'aie pas vu, mais voilà, elle, je la reconnaîtrais parmi 1 587 547 854 autres femmes. Elles pourraient toutes avoir les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, je la reconnaîtrais quand même. Parce que elle… C'est tout simplement elle. Je la suis, juste pour voir où elle va, juste pour voir ces enfants. Ses enfants. Ceux qui auraient put, du être les miens. Ceux qui ne le seront jamais. Que devrais-je faire lorsqu'elle me remarquera ? Fuir ? Aller lui parler ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question ; ils m'ont repérés. Fuir ? Non, ils ont l'air de savoir qui je suis. Et le sourire sur les lèvres de ces enfants, de ses enfants, me dissuade d'essayer de partir. Alors ne prenant plus le soin de me cacher, je m'approche de Kelly. Elle a fourré la main du petit garçon dans celle de la petite fille et s'est approchée à son tour.

- Drago ? murmure-t-elle.

Je me retiens de frissonner en l'entendant prononcer mon nom avec autant d'émotion, de chaleur. Elle ne me hait pas ?

- Kelly ! Je pensais bien que c'était toi ; mais comme je n'en avais pas la certitude, je t'ai suivie et… mens-je ; le mensonge était automatique.

Au fond qu'est-ce que j'aurai pût lui dire ? « J'ai été le plus con des cons ? » Même ça, ça n'aurait pas été assez vrai.

Mon mensonge se perd dans le vent alors qu'elle m'enlace. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Et la rancune ? Et l'amertume ? Elle ne devrait pas me gifler, ou me faire mal pour essayer de me faire ressentir le dixième de ce qu'elle a pût ressentir ? Pendant qu'elle me dévisage, je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager aussi. Si il est vrai que de loin elle est très jolie, de près, elle est encore plus belle. Et Ginny ? Ginny n'est rien à côté d'elle.

- Comment vas-tu ? Que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de revoir un fantôme ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! (elle arrête de me regarder) Tu n'as pas changé ! Et elle, tu es toujours avec elle ?

Je souris face à tellement de questions. Elle n'a même pas prit la peine de respirer ! A la fin, je finis par rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard plein de tendresse qui devrait être réservé uniquement à Ginny.

- Du calme Kelly ! Si on allait boire quelque chose ? Je te répondrai à ce moment là.

Mauvais idée, mauvaise idée. Mais elle m'est venue comme ça, et, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me retenir avant de la proposer. Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée. Je la regarde. Elle a l'air d'hésiter. Refuse, refuse. Elle accepte. Elle devait refuser, réparer la gaffe que je venais de commettre… Mais elle a un de ces esprits de contradiction, cette fille ! Je fais un sourire à son fils et à sa fille qui me regardent comme si j'étais le plus beau phénix du monde (il est vrai certes que je suis le plus beau du monde, mais je suis un homme, pas un phénix). Je les conduis à un restaurant très sympa, aux prix abordables et nous nous installons à une table qu'ils ont fait libérer pour moi.

- Que prendra monsieur ? me demande un serveur en se précipitant vers nous.

- Un thé, réponds-je machinalement. Remarquant que Kelly me lance un regard réprobateur, je rajoute : S'il vous plaît.

- Et sa femme ? questionne-t-il après avoir noté ma commande.

- Je ne suis… commence Kelly, mais c'est à mon tour de lui lancer un regard qui la fait taire.

- Je voudrai un Fanta, s'il vous plaît, poursuit-elle.

Je soupire. Se rend-t-elle compte que c'est seulement parce que j'ai suggéré à ce restaurant de prendre les boissons moldues que tous les autres ont aussi introduits les 'Fanta, Coca, Sprite,…' et autres du genre ? Il est sûr que ça a fait un énorme clash lorsqu'ils m'ont entendu parler de choses moldues en bien, mais au moins, les boissons moldues sont sur toutes les cartes de restaurants.

- Et vos enfants ? demande le serveur.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je me rends à peine compte du sourire en coin du serveur. Kelly répond en insistant bien sur un « nous », et je lui souris pour essayer de faire partir la confusion qui c'est introduite dans mon esprit ; après tout, ce ne sont et ne seront jamais mes enfants. Et on n'aura jamais d'enfants ensembles.

Le rire étouffé du serveur ne m'échappe pas par contre. Je sens le regard des enfants de Kelly sur moi, sur nous, et je baisse les yeux sur Dorian (dont je viens à peine d'apprendre le nom) avant de dire :

- Il se foutait totalement de nous.

A présent, c'est le regard de Kelly que je sens posé sur moi et je relève le regard pour le poser sur la jeune mère.

- Evidemment ! Le fait par exemple, que j'ai réussi à faire dire « S'il vous plaît » au grand Drago Malefoy l'a sûrement amusé. En plus, je pense qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas ta femme, et que tu n'as pas de gosses qui ressemblent à ça.

Pas de gosses qui ressemblent à ça ? Je n'ai pas de gosses du tout ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder (et d'écouter) la conversation mère/fils avec un sourire plein de tendresse que j'efface vite fait de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle me sourit pour s'excuser. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ; notre commande arrive. Je laisse mon thé sur la table, et Kelly prend son Fanta. Les enfants ont commencés à manger et à boire comme si c'était la première fois de leur vie, et nous en profitons pour nous éclipser. Une fois assis au bar, elle commence, ne perdant pas de temps :

- Tu sais Drago, je suis heureuse de te voir, mais… Ca m'a fait mal de te voir partir.

Mon visage se ferme, et lorsqu'elle essaye de trouver une réponse à mon expression, elle est déçue.

« J'imagine, je m'en excuse. », est la réponse dénuée de sentiments qu'elle reçoit.

- Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que je pensais que tu m'aimais vraiment, et que tu me respectais assez pour venir me le dire en face, continue-t-elle en ignorant très bien mes excuses.

- Je m'en excuse, répète-je.

- Arrête de t'excuser ! Une lettre ne suffit pas à effacer 4 ans, Drago ! A effacer tous les « Je t'aime » ! fait-elle, brutalement.

Je ne suis pas habitué à la voir me parler avec brutalité, et, avant même que je n'ai pût m'en rendre compte, je lui réponds :

- Je t'aimais vraiment ! Je m'imaginais vraiment passer ma vie avec toi ! J'espérais vraiment avoir des gosses avec toi ! Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête !

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas continuer et lui étaler mes sentiments alors que nous sommes dans un bar et que le barman essaye d'entendre ce que nous disons. Evidemment, j'ai créé une bulle pour nous permettre de parler librement sans qu'ils ne puissent entendre quelque chose, mais quand même !

- Et pourtant, tu es parti. J'ai tellement eu mal. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai pleuré ? J'ai déprimé ! Je me suis remise en question « Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié ? » « L'ai-je blessé ? » « L'ai-je déçu ? » « M'aimait-il vraiment ? » « Etais-je digne de son amour ? » Et après ça est venue la période où j'ai cru être inutile. Où je me suis sentie sale, dénué d'intérêt, bête, indigne de vivre. Je t'aimais tellement, et, tu m'as tellement déçue, que j'en perdis le goût de la vie, réplique-t-elle.

Croit-elle vraiment que je ne sais pas déjà tout ça ? Ou dit-elle cela pour me faire souffrir ? Je suis plus que conscient de ce qu'elle a dût endurer, et l'entendre de sa bouche me fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je ne t'aimais pas, murmure-je.

Je l'entends soupirer et me dire, comme si elle avait peur que je ne continue (chose que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire, de toute manière) :

- Il suffisait de me le dire, et non de l'écrire sur une feuille et de l'abandonner dans cette chambre que tu as fini par abandonner aussi !

- Je… commence-je, troublé, avant de me reprendre : J'avais peur de renoncer en te voyant. Je t'aimais à un point que tu ne pouvais imaginer. Et, j'allais sombrer dans tes yeux avant de n'avoir pu te dire quelque chose.

Nos deux regards se croisent, et j'aperçois le trouble dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, il serait idiot de garder ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout que je n'aime pas ouvrir mon cœur comme ça tous les jours !

- Je t'aimais à un point inimaginable, mais, Ginny est arrivée et mon amour pour elle me fit oublier mes promesses envers toi. Je finis par lui dire la même chose qu'à toi, et, j'étais aveuglé par l'amour que je vous portais à toutes les deux. Une fois, en larmes, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que tu souffrais, et qu'elle finirait par souffrir aussi. Si je l'ai choisie, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Je t'aimais bien plus que tu ne l'imaginais, mais elle, je l'aimais plus encore. L'amour que je lui portais, à elle, était plus fort encore que cet amour déjà inimaginable que je te portais, à toi. Je ne peux qu'être désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, alors que de mon côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. J'ai été lâche, et je m'en excuse.

Je me rends compte trop tard qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Elle s'essuie les yeux trop vite à mon goût, et en plus d'avoir envie de pleurer, je me sens coupable. Je la laisse m'entraîner quelque part sans résister. Après tout, le bar est beaucoup trop voyant. Lorsqu'elle me lâche, je réfléchis un instant, et avant qu'un long silence ne puisse s'installer, je fais :

- Pour répondre à tes questions, je vais bien, je suis directeur de département, je suis heureux, j'imagine. Toi aussi, tu es toujours la même. Tu es magnifique, complimente-je au passage. Je suis heureux de te voir, aussi. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, de ton côté…

- Tout va bien. Mes enfants et mon mari me rendent très heureuse. Je pense pouvoir enfin tourner ma page sur toi, chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire, jusqu'à présent.

Si mon cœur n'était pas encore brisé, c'est sûr qu'il l'est. Moi j'ai évité de parler de Ginny dans ma réponse rapide ! Elle aurait pût faire pareil ! Me parler de Potter… Qui a envie d'entendre parler de celui qui a réussi à aimer la femme qu'on n'a soi-même pas réussi à aimer ?

Elle m'embrasse. Les gens pourraient nous voir, mais ça ne changerait rien. Je suis en train de me faire embrasser. Par Kelly. Et je lui réponds. Comme un con, je lui réponds. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie. Et Ginny ? Ginny n'est pas Kelly. Ginny n'a jamais été Kelly. Et j'ai essayé de l'aimer autant. J'ai cru l'aimer plus. Mais elle n'a jamais été celle que j'attendais. Celle que je voulais. J'ai prit Ginny parce que j'aimais trop Kelly. L'amour, à cet âge là, ça m'effrayait. Et je me suis protégé. Au moins, l'amour que je portais à Ginny n'allait pas me rendre fou. Tandis que ce que je ressentais pour Kelly grandissait de minutes en minutes. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était une Sang Impure, le fait était que c'était une Serpentard. Elle m'a apprivoisé. Et depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer de plus en plus. Et tout ça me revient en tête alors que j'embrasse Kelly au point d'en oublier de respirer. Je l'ai perdue. Je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps mais je l'aime toujours autant. J'ai réussi à oublier le fait que je l'aimais plus que Ginny, mais elle est toujours restée là, quelque part, dans ma tête. J'ai fait une connerie énorme en l'éloignant de moi. Mais au moins, j'ai sauvé ma santé mentale. Elle me lâche. De toute manière je n'aurai pas réussi à la lâcher moi-même. Je me reprends vite et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je voulais juste voir si je ressentais encore quelque chose, me répond-t-elle du tac au tac.

Je me retiens de la taquiner et me contente de la questionner sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Rien, répond-t-elle.

Excitation, passion, hésitation, déception, … Voilà ce que moi, je ressens.

- En tout cas, fais-je pour faire passer la gêne, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as vraiment changé, et, sans toi, je n'en serais pas où j'en suis maintenant.

Ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur les remerciements, je change de sujet :

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?

Alors qu'elle me répond, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui crier qu'elle a tout faux. Heureux quelque part ? Le seul endroit où j'ai réellement été heureux, c'était dans notre appartement, lorsque nous étions encore ensemble. Ouvre les yeux Kelly ! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé ! Ouvre les yeux Kelly ! Je ne voulais pas que notre baiser s'arrête ! Ouvre les yeux Kelly, je me fiche totalement d'Harry ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je devrais être à sa place ! Je devrais être celui avec qui tu passes ta vie ! Je devrais être celui que tu aimes !

- Moi. J'avais pour toi l'ambition que tu n'avais pas pour toi-même, lui dis-je, faisant semblant d'avoir écouté avec attention.

Elle me sourit.

- C'était sympa ! 'faudrait que tu nous suives plus souvent dans Londres comme ça. J'y retourne, Dorian et Kate veulent aller faire les magasins. Au revoir !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Elle part déjà ? Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte moi ! Je veux passer ma vie avec elle ! Je veux vieillir avec elle ! Je veux même adopter ses gosses si elle veut ! Je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois ! Elle se lève. Je ne fais rien d'autre que lui faire la bise avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Va la retenir ! Dis lui de rester ! Kelly, ne t'en va pas ! Kelly, je t'aime ! Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Kate et Dorian me font de grands gestes et je leur souris en retournant m'asseoir là où ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Au dernier moment, Kelly se retourne et me sourit. Allez Kelly, viens ! Viens ! Mais elle ne vient pas. Elle se noie dans la foule comme moi je me noie dans mon thé à présent froid. Est-ce que je viens encore de la laisser partir ? Est-ce que je viens de gâcher l'unique chance que j'avais de la reconquérir ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez con pour ne pas la retenir ? Est-ce que j'ai encore été trop lâche pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle ? On dirait bien… Et ce vide en moi ? Le vide qu'elle seule peut combler ? Le vide que Ginny fait tout pour remplir ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais moi ? Je l'aime. Je l'aime, et elle est le vide qui sera toujours présent.


End file.
